No Words Needed
by AZ1087653
Summary: There exists an old tale where if one were to pay attention to time, then time seems to go by slowly. That same tale explains that time moves faster when no one is paying attention. Truth of the matter is; time is constant and does not go by fast or slow, it just goes by.
1. Alone

I like 80's music because that decade put out some radical stuff. Radical being a term that is no longer used in English vernacular, but still used by people who used to worship the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (yet another thing the 80's gave us!)

Anyway, I like Kisa and Yukina, they are my favorite of the three main couples from せかい―はつこい. (Sorry, gotta practice my Japanese writing, and it works well!). I have decided to write some short one-shots using songs from the 80's as a background. Here is the first piece. It is complete fluff, which I needed to write after re-reading Monogatari.

This piece is inspired by "Alone" sang by the group Heart. I was belting this song out today while at work, so I really needed to write the piece to get it out of my head. Hope you enjoy. There are some phrases that are almost exact from the song written into sentences within this piece. See if you can find them.

I own nothing; I just play around with it for fun. Cheers!

/GG/

Alone

There exists an old tale where if one were to pay attention to time, then time seems to go by slowly. That same tale explains that time moves faster when no one is paying attention. Truth of the matter is; time is constant and does not go by fast or slow, it just goes by. Still, it hurts when someone is waiting for someone else alone.

After a long day of classes, work, and extra painting in the studio the man had finally made it back to his boyfriend's apartment. He was dead tired; hardly able to keep his eyes open as he fumbled for the key in his pocket. The key fell out of his hand and he smashed his head into the door while retrieving the little piece of metal that would open the door and allow him to crash onto a bed for a little shut-eye.

Yukina Kou knew that the love of his life was not behind that door and it made him sad. He was used to the days in which the older man had to work until all hours of the night. Those days were often enough he sometimes found himself wondering, "Kisa, how can I get you alone?" A good question to be sure, but one that didn't really have an answer.

Door finally open, and shoes removed from his feet, Yukina walked into the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of water. He couldn't remember when he'd started sleeping with a bottle, but it kept him from having to leave bed when his mouth was dry. Any of the times Kisa was in bed with him, even when they both were sleeping, was a group of moments he didn't want to miss.

The art student shuffled into the bedroom and removed his clothes. Sleeping naked didn't ensure any sort of sex was going to happen, but it did create skin contact. He loved the feeling of Kisa's skin on his.

His bedtime ritual took only a few minutes. Brush teeth; check. Relieve bladder; check. Yukina then went back to the bedroom for a night of sleep. After moving about the room for a few moments to make sure all of his stuff was put away, he slipped into bed and let the blanket envelop him.

That's when he heard the ticking of the clock. The room was pitch dark which made the clock sound even louder than it was. He was never going to get to sleep if he paid attention to the clock, so he tried to think of something to take his mind of the ticking.

Of course the only thing that would enter his mind was Kisa. No matter what, the first thing he thought about when he woke up was his lover. The last thing he though before sleep took him was the man whose lips he wanted to kiss and body he wanted to hold tight. These thoughts usually ended up with a nice bit of masturbation, which wasn't so much fun when the brain attached to the hands necessary to perform such a task was on the brink of dying for the night.

When he was that tired he started having strange thoughts. A common one tended to be how he had always been fine on his own before, but how after meeting Kisa it seemed as if he couldn't live without the man. Yukina chalked that up to being so head over heels in love it messed with his head, in a good way. He'd not change a single thing in his life, even if he had become a little dependent on his older boyfriend.

After meeting the editor, his nights seemed to go by so much slower when said man wasn't with him. Then again, the nights when they were together seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. How on earth was that supposed to be fair? Yukina'd have traded an organ to switch the way time lapsed around so that moments with Kisa were forever while moments without were eaten away like nothing.

"I wonder where you are right now, Kisa-san." He absentmindedly stated into the darkness of the room as he tried to fall asleep; the ticking of the clock was still keeping him awake.

The answer to that question was simple. He was either 1) Still at work or 2) On his way home from work. Either way, he wasn't in bed with Yukina, who was definitely alone. As a consolation, they were both alone, together. Not that it did anything to ease Yukina's mind.

Sleep was beginning to finally overtake the man, at least until he heard the door open. His heart leapt out of his chest which woke Yukina up in a very quick manner. Kisa-san was home before he'd fallen into oblivion. This type of occurrence was so rare, he insisted his body remain awake until the other was under the covers with him.

He listened for the older man's nightly ritual. Even though it wasn't often he was privy to hearing what Kisa-san did when he returned home from work, Yukina knew the process by heart. Every movement, every sound made his heart beat faster because it brought the man closer to the bedroom.

Less than twenty minutes after the door shut, Yukina's waiting was finally over. Kisa padded to the bed and slipped under the covers only to be latched onto and pulled close. Yukina could feel the older man tense slightly and then relax.

"Sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep." The tired sounding man said softly.

"I was awake." Was the reply.

Yukina started to kiss the top of Kisa's head which caused the smaller man to turn around and face him.

"What are you doing? It's a little late, isn't it?"

"You don't know how long I've waited to do just that." Yukina said with a grin. He pulled the man closer and ran his hand through the elder's hair.

Kisa started shivering slightly in his arms, which caused Yukina to hold him even tighter.

"Are you cold?" The younger man asked.

"No." The reply was slightly muffled, meaning Kisa-san was rather embarrassed. "When you do that it gives me the chills."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Yukina could feel the other man shake his head from its position under his chin. "No."

There were no more words after that; there didn't need to be. Both men fell asleep embraced by the blanket and entwined with one another. Yukina didn't need to worry about the night ending with him (or Kisa) ending up alone.


	2. Photograph

This piece is loosely based on Def Leppard's "Photograph". I am dedicating this work of fiction, of which I own nothing but the plot, to Risque Tendencies for the idea of the song. Thank you!

/GG/

Photograph

It was a faded, old thing, he'd been lucky enough to come across while cleaning out the closet. Old was maybe too strong a word since it couldn't have been more than ten, but Yukina was currently the same age Kisa-san had been when the picture was taken. In all, the older man didn't look that much different since he'd been blessed with genes that made aging not seem to occur. Some were fortunate, others were not.

The photograph wasn't anything spectacular, but Yukina had asked Kisa-san if the editor would mind allowing its use for a project the artist had been working on. Kisa relented (only after Yukina had made love to him) and agreed as long as he was privy to seeing the finished project before it was to be turned in. Yukina was in heaven and he sat at his easel and stared at the picture like it was the real thing.

In truth the artist didn't need a photograph of the elder since he saw him whenever he closed his eyes. He tended to be the only dreams Yukina had that he remembered clearly too. When a dream involved Kisa-san it was too important to forget. That was the kind of hold his lover had on him; Kisa-san had gone straight to the man's heart and wrapped himself around it to the point he would never let go.

"I wouldn't want you to let go though." Yukina mumbled, which caused a few people to stare at the usually vocal college student.

"Yukina-kun, did you say something?"

Yukina shook his head slightly and looked at his professor with a slight smile. "Sorry, I was a little deep in thought there." He turned back to the photograph and thought about how best to turn it into a portrait.

The photo was in black and white and while Yukina would have loved to keep that part of the photo as real as possible, the assignment called for the use of certain colors from the color wheel in order to pass the assignment.

_All I've got is this black and white photograph, but it's not enough. I need the real thing here, in front of me. _ The thought passed through his head like it was the most logical of thoughts in the world.

He went back to closing his eyes and seeing his Kisa-san in front of him and transposing it over the picture he had hung next to his pallet. It would have been much better if the man in the picture would have agreed to come in and model, but there was no way in hell that would ever happen. Yukina'd have to make do with the photo and his visions to complete the project.

Time continued to tick by and Yukina managed to get into a steady pace. If he closed his eyes every few minutes and thought of Kisa-san, then opened his eyes he could imagine the color needed to make the photograph colored too. At one point his professor had even made a comment about how interesting it was to see a black and white photo become colorized for such a project. If he had been asked how he was doing it the answer would have been simple; Kisa-san is my fantasy, so it's easy to change the mystery of black and white to the reality of color.

This way of proceeding lasted for a week and a half. As promised, Yukina brought the photo and the painting back to Kisa-san's apartment for the man to see. In no way had the younger ever felt as nervous as he did when he watched the older man study the painting for upwards of five of the longest minutes in history before commenting.

"Are you sure you couldn't have used someone else as the model. There must have been dozens of better options." Kisa commented. Yukina knew the man was only half serious. He did have some self-esteem issues they needed to work on.

"Kisa-san, I love painting what I love." Yukina started grinning like an idiot when he saw Kisa duck his head and blush in slight embarrassment.

"What did you tell people when they asked why you were painting me?"

"I told them I was painting the most mysterious person I know. It was the assignment; pain the most mysterious thing in your life and bring forth all the color from within."

He stared at the painting and then looked at the photograph. Kisa-san was not smiling in the photograph and the black and white color made the focus even more mysterious than he was in real life. The painting of Kisa-san wasn't smiling, but he had more of a happy look in his eyes.

"I wanted to ask though, Kisa-san. Why were you not smiling in this photo? This was from your graduation and people usually smile during such an occasion, don't they?"

Kisa-san looked slightly pained at the question and Yukina felt his heart jump. Whenever his lover felt uncomfortable on a deep level the man didn't even try to hide it. Something big must have happened to have caused the usually happy Kisa-san to be photographed so stoic-like.

"Let's just say that one of my indiscretions came back and bit me on the ass. He'd decided he wanted to 'touch' someone else." Kisa-san said with disgust.

Yukina could see the shame start to ooze from Kisa-san's eyes and into his very demeanor. Instantly he knew that he'd hit a nerve and the odds of rectifying the situation were slightly more than naught. Being who he was though, it wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"I'm sorry you were hurt Kisa-san." He said softly as he covered the painting with his jacket. He'd get rid of it when the other man was not paying attention. Had he known the photo was such a tender subject he'd never have used it. "Why didn't you let me know that this photo was such a sore subject?"

The question was greeted with silence for a few minutes before being answered using words. "You seemed so happy to paint the thing I didn't know how to tell you."

This type of communications gap was not an acceptable action and Yukina made a mental note to speak to Kisa about that after the man was shown that the past didn't really matter anymore. For the moment though he had something else in mind. After he placed a heated kiss on his lover, which turned the man a nice shade of red, Yukina went to his stay-over bag and procured a camera.

"Yukina, what…?"

He didn't let the words break free from Kisa's lips before speaking. "I will not have my Kisa-san keeping photographs of the painful past, so we will make better memories here in the present."

Yukina set the camera to take fifteen photos before placing the camera on the shelf. He then grabbed his lover and pulled him into a heated embrace, complete with lips sucking lips, ears, and tongues. If this type of photograph didn't erase the memories of the other one then nothing would.

"Are you crazy?" The smaller man gasped as he was finally freed for some much needed air.

"Yes, about you Kisa-san." Yukina stated with gumption. "I want you to put your hurt on me and if the only way I can do that is to kiss some sense into you then I will."

Yet another blush crossed Kisa-san's face as he looked away from Yukina and toward the painting that was covered with a jacket. The artist watched as Kisa took the jacket off the painting and looked at it again. He came up behind and wrapped the man into an embrace and rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

"It really is a good painting, Yukina."

"Kisa-san, I want you to forget about the past and pay attention to the present." Yukina wrapped his hand around his smaller companion's and let him to the camera where he presented the pictures. "Let's keep these and forget about the rest."

Yukina realized there were no pictures of the two together in the apartment anywhere. That was a problem they needed to rectify once he hooked the microchip memory card to the computer. Photos of them would be another giant step in the relationship and Yukina was ready for that.

Smiling, he placed the camera down and cupped the dark-haired man before him. Kisses were exchanged, which soon became heated. Shortly thereafter clothes had been shed and love was made right there on the floor. After both were spent Yukina kept hold of the elder within his arms, a leg holding tight around the other's legs.

"You're the only one I want to touch, Kisa-san." He stated while placing kisses on Kisa's wet hair. I don't really need a photograph as long as I can keep the real you."

Kisa chuckled and Yukina could feel the other allowing himself to be held tighter still. Even when the memory of making love on the floor had faded and the two were old men, holding hands in the park, they'd still have a photograph to commemorate the occasion. Small reminders like that were important enough not to get rid of.


	3. Making Love Out of Nothing at All

Some of the sentences in this story are taken from the song by Air Supply of the same name as the title. I own nothing.

/GG/

Making Love Out of Nothing at All

Hell Weeks were like clockwork. No matter how often they happened, it still jolted the system a little at first and started the entire group down a spiral into the toilet. No one wanted to admit that Hell Week was how they managed to tell time. Either that week was there, or it wasn't. Nothing could ever change that particular setup.

For Kisa Shouta, those days of hell were particularly difficult. He'd just admitted to his boyfriend that he wanted him to stay over longer so they could see each other more often, but so far the days with him hadn't increased. In fact it seemed as if they had decreased. No matter how often they got together it seemed as if the night was always fading and that time just flew out the window.

He pulled out a cell phone and looked at a picture of the younger male. The artist had been standing next to a fountain on the square and the rays of the sun seemed to be streaming through the waves in the man's hair. So much like a prince in a shojo manga; there was no other phrase to describe Yukina Kou.

Ignoring the hustle and bustle behind him, Kisa continued looking at the photo. It caused him to wonder how the focus of the picture had managed to change him after so many years of the same old thing. Kisa used to know how to lie and his looks were very good at helping him. He'd known all the rules of being a swinger and he knew how to break every single one when necessary. That was the name of the game, and Kisa used to know every single part.

That all changed when Yukina Kou had entered the picture. Now Kisa couldn't fake it if he tried. There was no scheme he could try because the taller man knew every inch that was Kisa and had learned everything about the editor's soul.

"Kisa!"

The editor was wrenched from his thoughts by Takano.

"Quit daydreaming and get these over to the mail room. We need them to go out today."

Kisa rolled his eyes. It wasn't his job to be courier, but since half a dozen people were out sick everyone was pulling double duty. So was the life of a shojo manga editor.

/GG/

Finally, work ended at the crack of dawn and Kisa was able to pull himself home using every ounce of energy he had stored from the half dozen coffees and energy drinks consumed between the hours of two am and five am. It wasn't a lot of energy, but he had at least managed to get to the subway in time to catch the first run of the morning. He was actually a little worried about falling asleep when he only had four stops before his exit.

Again, his mind traveled to his boyfriend, who was probably still sleeping away at his apartment, waiting for him. Just thinking about Yukina caused his heart to beat like a drum and its rhythm was a steady beat of, Yukina…Yukina…Yukina. No matter how sappy it sounded, that was the undeniable truth. Kisa scoffed at the thought and did his best not to blanch at how corny his life had turned.

"It doesn't matter what I do though," he mumbled to the empty train car. "He's taken me from the darkness in the pit of the night and given me a beacon to follow home."

Growling in annoyance, Kisa shook his head and started to bang it softly against the hand rail. Not only was he making fucking shojo manga, but he was starting to talk like the characters too. He'd blame it on Yukina the next time he saw the man.

The remainder of his trip back home happened without him being fully aware. He was on autopilot and he knew it was because his body seemed to have a string he had to follow in order to get home. Kisa didn't really mind walking home in a daze; it was much better than everyone in the streets (all five of them) seeing him crawl; no one wanted to see that anyway.

He scowled when he got to his door and couldn't find his key. What a perfect way to start, or in this case, end his day. In no uncertain terms was he going to wake his sleeping lover to open the damn door, so he dumped his bag's contents onto the ground and sifted through the pile of junk to find the key.

After a few moments he located the thing and let himself through the door. Once inside he noticed that it was cool and dark in the entryway. His eyes needed to adjust to the darkness after the light of dawn had overtaken him just outside the door. Within moments he was ready to step fully into the apartment and all but crash on his bed for a few hours of sleep.

Kisa walked to his bedroom and stood in the doorway. He could make out Kou's sleeping form next to the wall. The young art student was generous enough to leave the side not against the wall for Kisa to sleep on so he didn't have to jump over the larger man get into bed. That was how Yukina was; selfless to a fault. He'd probably waited up as long as he could so he could have greeted Kisa when the man had finally managed to make it home. Such thoughts made Kisa shiver as he tried to figure out how Yukina could do it; act like Kisa was the most important person in the world.

The manga editor would never admit to anyone, least of all his lover, that before they'd met Kisa felt like nothing at all. Once he met Yukina, the man had taken him like a piece of clay and molded him into what he'd turned out to be; someone worth loving. How corny it sounded in his head, to say that to himself; he must have been really tired.

He spent the better part of the next ten minutes cleaning himself off, putting on his pajamas, and making sure to hydrate before hitting the sack. Briefly, he wondered if Yukina had any clothes on under the blanket. Kisa knew if he accidentally woke the man up and he was naked, then it wouldn't take long for both to be naked and making love until the student had to rise for school.

Kisa walked into his room and stood at the doorway again. He looked at Yukina in his bed and took a deep breath. At times it was hard to breathe when in the same room with the man, let alone sleep. Sometimes it almost seemed like he needed to let the younger man loose. If he felt that way though, Yukina could pull him closer until the idea passed from Kisa's brain. Whatever their relationship, Yukina was definitely in it for the long haul.

He slowly slipped into bed and could feel that Kou was indeed lacking clothes. Without a second thought, Kisa removed his clothes as well and turned so he could wrap an arm around his larger boyfriend. Just because he was considered an uke didn't mean anything. They were both seke, if anyone had bothered to ask. Kisa knew exactly where to touch Yukina to make the younger man turn and wrap him into a hug. He needed it that morning; probably because of the manga overload and his pure exhaustion.

Kisa felt sleep overtaking him as he started to whisper, "I'm never gonna make it without you, Kou. I lo..."

If Kisa hadn't fallen asleep at that last thought he would have seen Yukina looking at him and a prince-like smile snake its way onto the younger man's face. Any sort of lovey-dovey talk from the older man always made Yukina giddier than a child in a candy store. Every time his poor boyfriend came home after working Hell Week, he was usually a little delirious, but that didn't matter to Yukina in the slightest.

"I'll never let you fall, Shouta," Yukina said softly before letting sleep envelope him again as well.


	4. Walk Like a Man

I decided to try something a little different with this one-shot, thus it's short length (as compared to other things I have written, I guess). This story is in the first-person, Yukina's perspective. I hope it meets with everyone's approval.

Also, the song was originally sung by Frankie Valley and the Four Seasons in the 50's, but I am using the lyrics sung by Divine because they are a little different. If you don't know who Divine is, then you should because he was pretty awesome.

I don't own anything, except the Junjou Romantica game, which I bought from yesasia dot com.

/GG/

Walk Like a Man

You know that feeling you get when you wake up alone, but expect to wake up next to someone? It's a horrible feeling, especially with all the accidents that occur. Did something happen to them on the way home? Are they okay? Did I do something wrong? All of those questions probably ring a bell and all of them immediately run through my head when I first wake up and notice I am alone. Then reason takes over and I say to myself, he stayed overnight at the office again.

That's when I feel my heart start to crumble into a million tiny little pieces. One of my favorite parts of the morning is waking up next to Kisa-san on the days I stay at his house. When I don't get that feeling of his lithe body flush next to mine, completely devoid of clothes, and I can't feel his heartbeat thumping in time with mine then my whole day is thrown off.

Poor Kisa-san; he works so hard and seems to get very little in return. At least he doesn't see what he gets. So many people love his works and he doesn't even know or get credit because he's the editor. No one would show up for an editor signing, but millions of people would show up for an author signing. To me it seems almost unfair since the editor is so important to a published piece of work.

I woke up that morning with all of those feelings because I was expecting Kisa-san, but he wasn't there. I stared at his empty side of the bed and leaned in to smell his pillow. It smelled of strawberry shampoo and of Kisa-san, two of my favorite smells. If I couldn't have him then at least I could have his aroma in my mind.

I couldn't very well have spent the day in bed with Kisa-san's scent to keep me company, so I ended up hopping out of bed, donning some clothes, and walked into the front room. That was when I stopped short because I saw Kisa-san sitting on the sofa, clutching a pillow to his chest, and eyes glazed over like he hadn't slept in a month.

"Kisa-san!" I shouted as I made my way to where the other man sat. He kind of looked at me, but then blushed and turned away. Normally his blush was cuter than those of the characters in the manga he edits, but in that moment it worried me.

"What's the matter, Kisa-san?" I asked quietly.

"…" He just shook his head no.

I felt completely dejected when he did that; like I wasn't good enough to confide in. I understood that maybe there were things I wouldn't understand, that's a given when your lover is older than you, but that doesn't mean I am less of a person.

"Please talk to me Kisa-san," I said softly, almost pleaded.

Still nothing.

I put my arm around him and pulled him closer, so his head rested on my shoulder. "I am here, Shouta." That was all it took to break Kisa-san's shell and get the man talking.

"Someone from the past started working at Marukawa and when he saw me…"

Kisa-san has a list a mile long of all the people he's been with, I haven't seen a physical list, but I knew it was extensive because that was how Kisa-san was before I came along. It really wasn't much of a surprise to hear that someone from his past had snuck up on him. On the other hand, that person must have done something uncalled for if Kisa-san was this far gone.

"What did he do?" I whispered.

"He confronted me in front of Takano and Hatori and said, 'Soon you'll be crying on account of all your lying…your world is coming to an end', and then he walked off. I couldn't even explain to Takano what that was about because I was mortified." Kisa-san sunk deeper into the sofa cushions and buried his head in his pillow. "This is my past, coming to bite me in the ass."

I wanted to giggle at how cute Kisa-san was starting to look, but I knew from prior experiences that his self-esteem was not really the best. How could it be when he so willingly allowed himself to be fucked, both metaphorically and physically, by so many people? This was not the time to giggle and jest, but the time to shout at my stubborn boyfriend again for not realizing his worth.

"Kisa-san," I spit as he turned away from me with the cutest blush on his face. "No one is worth crawling on the earth for, so don't let someone from your past make you feel any less of a man. Besides, what that guy said was totally uncalled for, especially in the workplace."

I had been working on getting through Kisa-san's thick shell, the one he had spent decades building up as a defense mechanism. He never wanted to talk about it, but his self-esteem was so low it made me sad. The only thing I could do for him was help to build him up when he was down.

"I'll be fine, Yukina. He just tried to cut me down to size and it wasn't expected. I guess I deserved it for lying to him and telling him I was just eighteen." Kisa put the pillow to the side and looked at me, giving me a forced smile. I knew that he was pulling my strings and getting me to think of something else, other than his feelings.

"Let's go out, Kisa-san," I stated firmly; I wanted to teach Kisa-san how to walk like a man, with his head held high.

"…uh…okay?"

I did laugh at his little blush this time, he is just too cute!

/GG/

Our walk started out nice and we strolled in amiable silence. After a while I did whatever I could to get Kisa-san to stop looking at the ground and look forward. This included pointing out every little thing that I thought was significant, but I am sure he thought was insignificant. His exasperation with me must have been high.

It wasn't until I saw Kisa-san tense up that I realized there was a kink in my plan. I looked where Kisa had his eyes trained and I saw a man who looked about forty, walking toward us with a slight sneer on his face. I blinked and shook my head slightly; what were the odds of running into the same man who had cut Kisa like a knife?

My answer came quick when he spoke. "Well, Mr. Editor, glad to see you out and about." Each word was laced with sarcasm; he was another of those guys who Kisa had managed to make think there was something more to a one-night stand than just sex. "This your new toy?" He indicated me.

What happened next surprised me as well as made my heart dance.

"Look," Kisa-san started. "I am sorry I lied to you and possibly led you on, but don't refer to a human being in such a derogatory tone."

My Kisa-san wasn't even looking at the man when he spoke, but his words rang loud and clear for all to hear. He was sticking up for me, which made me fall in love with him all over again.

The past looked at him and me before bowing his head. "Sorry I said anything untoward." Without saying another word he walked off in the opposite direction and disappeared into the crowd.

Words cannot be used to describe the feelings and emotions that were running through my body as I looked at Kisa-san. He was still gazing at the ground with a look of displeasure on his face. All I could think in that moment was; look who's laughing now.

Slowly, so as not to frighten my Kisa-san, I wrapped him in a hug. I didn't care that we were in the middle of a crowded street, nor did I care that people were watching. Fuck them all if they were going to get in the way of my telling Kisa-san what I thought about him in that very moment.

"I lied, Kisa-san," I stated simply.

He pushed back from me slowly and looked at me with confusion on his face. "What do you mean," he asked shyly.

"There is someone worth crawling on the earth for," I whispered so only he could hear. "That man is you, Kisa-san."

The look of shock on his face was priceless and it took a lot of effort not to kiss him, or take him to the nearest bench and have my way with him. Instead I took his hand in mine and placed my lips softly on his knuckles. The taste of his flesh made my heart skip a beat and I knew that there was no way either of us were getting any sleep that night.


	5. Leading Him Home

It has been almost five months since I added a new chapter to this series. I wonder if anyone even remembers it? If not, then I hope to reintroduce this couple again. I adore Erotica and wanna just squeeze them into sparkle mush.

Anyway, thanks to anyone who has, in the past, read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this series. I am glad to see people actually like it. Cheers

/GG/

No Words Needed

Leading Him Home

Watching Kisa-san sleep was sure to be one thing that would end up with Yukina on the brunt end of a verbal attack. Not to mention the editor might kick him out of his apartment long before their time together was up. He didn't really care though, because watching Kisa-san sleep was one of the prince's guilty pleasures.

Later in the day the two would travel to the shrine together to pay their respect to the upcoming new year. After asking for weeks, Kisa, who didn't want to go and do something so embarrassing, had agreed to the outing. He did put his foot down at wearing a traditional kimono though. No way in hell was he going to show up wearing such an outfit, or so he'd said. Yukina didn't care as long as Kisa-san had agreed to share that special time with him.

Thanks to one word of, yes, the college student was overjoyed and his co-workers claimed he 'sparkled' more than usual. Book sales had skyrocketed for a time as Yukina sold more of Kisa-san's books than were available in the store. This had prompted another shipment. Takano-san was thrilled when he'd heard about the order and even applauded Kisa for a job well done.

Yukina was happy when Kisa-san had humbly thanked him, which was followed by Yukina asking if Kisa would seme him. The embarrassed older man nodded and that led to the two making love all night. That had been three weeks ago. Now, Yukina was gazing at his sleeping lover with eyes brimming with adoration and happiness.

Kisa was unbelievably cute when he slept. He reminded Yukina of a baby kitten; completely innocent, adorable, and ready to play almost the instant he woke up. Yukina grinned widely at the thought of Kisa-san's reaction to being compared to a kitten; especially the idea of waking up and being instantly ready to play.

Of course a kitten's play was much different than that of the type of play in which Kisa-san and Yukina liked to partake.

Yukina leaned in and took a deep breath of the man he'd fallen in love with. He smelled like shampoo, soap, and him. Of course he'd smell like Yukina when they'd slept together the night before. Yukina himself smelled like Kisa. He loved the idea of going to work smelling like the man he was gazing at.

A quick thought hit his mind when he recalled Kisa asking to gaze at his face. In that moment he'd thought it a strange fascination, but he couldn't deny that staring at the face of the one you loved was a completely logical desire. Each and every day he spent with Kisa-san made him realize just how wise the manga editor was.

Sadly, though, staring at that adorable face was not something that was going to last. Yukina knew that the more he stared the likelier it was that Kisa-san would wake up. Thanks to quite a bit of persistence and some gentle shoving by the one in charge of Kisa's department, Emerald had managed to get done early that year. Kisa wasn't one to take sitting around lightly though, so he'd gone in and worked on some of the next month's prints that had been sent in just so he didn't get stir crazy while Yukina had been working at the bookstore.

In other words, Kisa-san had worked himself into a coma and needed a lot of sleep if he was going to be able to stay up late to go to the shrine. Neither man had to work, much to Yukina's relief, so he could take a quick shower and start breakfast for the couple to share when Kisa finally rose from slumber.

/GG/

Kisa Shouta was in the process of having a very nice dream that involved him and Kou wrestling on the bed for dominance. He had won, of course, since the younger man was completely whipped. It was actually a good thing he woke up or he'd have looked like Steve Carell at the beginning of _The 40 Year Old Virgin. _Not that he wouldn't have minded jumping in the sack with Yukina for another round, but taking a slight break on the final day of the solar year was a good idea.

The baby-faced editor stretched as he caught a whiff of coffee and some sort of confection from the kitchen. An embarrassingly loud stomach rumble followed, which made Kisa realize how hungry he was. So he slid out of bed and headed toward the table, which was already set.

He saw Kou sitting next to the table, coffee in hand, watching some sort of program on the television. It didn't take long for his eyes to pop as he watched Yukina from one eye and the show with another. His boyfriend seemed to be enjoying watching whatever show was on that involved a bunch of kittens.

"What are you watching, Yukina?" he asked after he observed how much fun Yukina seemed to be having with the program.

"Good morning, Kisa-san!" Yukina called happily. "Did you sleep well?"

Kisa nodded and sat across from his lover, who was still engrossed in the television show. After a few more minutes of watching fluffy kittens bouncing around, he asked again.

"Yukina, what are we watching? It's like a shojo manga…only using animals."

The art student positively sparkled as he turned toward his boyfriend with a huge grin on his face.

"This is an American show called _Too Cute! Kittens_," he answered with enthusiasm. "I ran across it accidently and just couldn't change the channel. They are so adorable, just like Kisa-san."

Kisa watched the other man turn back toward the television. He blushed from head to toe at the idea of being compared to the baby cats on the television.

"You think of me as a cat?" Kisa asked with incredulity.

Kou laughed and looked back at Kisa-san with a grin. "As cute as you would look with a set of cat ears and a tail that I could stroke, I do not mean I think of you as a cat. I just think of you as someone who is cute, Kisa-san. Kittens are cute."

Shouta rolled his eyes in utter embarrassment. If anyone fit an animal it was Yukina. He kind of reminded the editor of a Great Dane; tall and majestic. Kisa was not about to admit that to his prince for anything though. If Yukina found out that Kisa had compared him to a dog, the over-zealous college student would probably sparkle more. Kisa wasn't ready for that so early in the morning.

"I don't mind you watching, or watching with you, I guess," he said, though in truth he'd rather watch something else. He had enough of fluffy at work.

"Thanks, Kisa-san," Yukina answered with a giggle at the antics on the television.

That was how the morning progressed.

/GG/

Mid-afternoon and into the evening found the couple doing various activities; together and alone. Together happened to be cleaning up the dishes, cooking food for dinner, and taking a shower. Surprisingly the shower just ended up being a shower where Yukina washed Kisa's hair. He loved the feeling of his younger lover's fingers in his hair. Each time the long digits massaged his head almost caused the editor to sigh and moan. He kept it in because he really wasn't up for another round of sex at that time.

Alone time ended up with Yukina painting in the bathroom so as not to drop any paint on the floor. He was in the process of creating a piece for an art show in February. Someone had come up with the idea of painting _**Love. **_Yukina had decided to paint scenes where two faceless figures were engaged in various activities. The central scene depicted the figures walking together from a shrine, holding hands. The four pictures in each of the corners were of the two eating dinner together, washing dishes, drinking coffee at a coffee shop, and standing in a bookstore together.

The painting was something he'd been working on for over a month and he wanted it to be perfect. After all, the painting was of him and Kisa-san, just without the actual faces showing. Yukina didn't want Kisa to veto his using the picture, so he'd taken the little things they did together and put anyone into the scenes. He was proud of the work, which he was calling _Together._

Kisa was actually watching Yukina from his vantage point in the front room. He didn't have much to do since he'd gone in to work during the week following Christmas and the day before. Instead he was typing on his laptop and getting a form ready for a meeting that was to take place the first week in January regarding turning one of his manga into a drama CD.

The picture his lover was painting had caught his eye and had he had any sort of artistic talent he'd have wanted to talk about the piece. Instead he just watched Yukina's expert hands delicately fill in the fine details of the work. Painting, Kisa found out, was not something anyone could do without a steady hand and a keen eye. He himself could do those paint by numbers things, but they always turned out looking like slop. Yukina could take a blank canvas and turn it into a masterpiece.

The one time Kisa had mentioned a painting was a masterpiece had ended with Yukina blushing widely and then the two had been intimate. Then again, that was how a lot of their days ended up. Kisa hoped it wasn't because he was a man-slut. At one point he'd gone to a shrine to pray that he hadn't changed the young buck in his life into a horny bastard like he. Of course, that hadn't stopped their antics. He just assumed that at some point he'd lose his libido and they could become a more normal couple.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina called, breaking the editor out of his perversion. "Do you have any nail polish remover?"

"And why would I have something like that?" Kisa asked, confused.

"I got some paint on my hands and it won't come off without some sort of chemical. I don't have paint thinner and I want to make sure to get it off quickly."

Shouta rolled his eyes. Just because he was gay didn't mean he was also into wearing more feminine attire; that included nail polish. So, no, he didn't have any nail polish remover.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom to see that Yukina did have a black spot on his hand that didn't seem to be coming off with water. Kisa went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of goo-gone and brought it back into the bathroom. While the interested college student watched, Kisa rubbed a tiny amount of the green goop onto his hand and then placed it into the running water. Kisa massaged his hand until the black spot disappeared.

"Wow, Kisa-san is a genius!"

The editor blushed and snorted. "Hardly. You're an art student; you should know that a tiny dollop of this will rid you of the paint. I keep it here in case I get ink on my hands from fresh pages of material. You'll need to make sure to use a lot of soap to clean your hand though since this stuff is harsh on skin."

Yukina beamed as he held his hand up to Kisa. "Will you do it for me, Kisa-san?" he asked, pretending to be shy.

Kisa blanched and turned away with a blush on his face. "How old are you? You can wash your hands by yourself."

"Yes, I can, but I'd rather you did it for me," he said with a smirk. Then he leaned in and placed his lips by the shorter man's ear. "Besides, I love the feel of your fingers on me," he added with a whisper and a blow in the elder's ear.

This caused Kisa to shiver before scowling and grabbing the brat's hand. He washed Yukina's digits while the prince seemed to shine with an unearthly light. Maybe he'd need to invest in some sunglasses to keep his eyes from burning out if he looked too closely at his shojo prince charming.

"There," Kisa said, dropping the hand, wiping his own wet extremities on his pants, and exiting the bathroom before he received an overload of Yukina.

The art student pouted for a fraction of a second before speaking. "You're no fun, Kisa-san!"

'_Only when I worry about how much I want to jump you every time I look into your eyes!' _Kisa said to himself as he went back to work on his write-up. If he finished this before they left for the shrine he wouldn't have to worry about it on the second of January. Takano and Ritsu were set to be back by then after their little trip to America, so being ahead when the boss returned meant he'd have more time to daydream at work than actually work.

Kou went back to painting, a grin the size of The Great Wall plastered on his face. He loved egging the older man on as much as he loved holding the man's hand. Yukina looked at his painting and imagined the two of them in place of the faceless figures in the central picture. Holding Kisa-san's hand while they walked away from the shrine was something he intended to do, no matter what that night.

/GG/

The remainder of the day passed relatively fast as the two ate dinner, chatted, and got ready to head off to their destination. Yukina was overly thrilled and he smiled jovially while he watched Kisa rummage through his closet in hopes of finding something suitable to wear. In truth he'd taken one look at Yukina and saw how great the tall boy looked he felt completely underdressed in a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

'_Great, now he's going to think I really am feminine, what with all the American television shows he watches that depict women taking forever to get dressed for an outing,' _Kisa growled to himself.

Eventually he settled on a simple shirt with a smart blazer. He kept on his jeans and just made sure to wear some decent shoes. Funny enough, he actually thought they matched well with one another that evening, something he didn't think very often. Once dressed, he nodded and they headed out.

The shrine wasn't overly crowded, so that made Kisa feel comfortable. Yukina wasn't wearing any sort of traditional garb, neither was he, so they did stand out a little more than normal. Kisa didn't care because the only two people in the world that night happened to be he and the man he had fallen in love with.

After paying their respects and bowing, both gentlemen started to walk home. Within a few minutes the new year would roll in and that meant new beginnings for both. Kisa was actually excited to be spending the day with Yukina, maybe even more so than the prince walking with him. Being able to spend the day and the new year with this man had turned his insides into mush and in truth, all he wanted to do was go home and hold onto Yukina for dear life.

Yukina, who seemed to have grown an animalistic sense when it came to Kisa-san being turned on, could tell that his partner was starting to get ready. The two were walking side-by-side down the dark and slightly deserted street toward the apartment. No one would see if he snuck a kiss.

"Kisa-san," he said, huskily as he stopped the slighter man mid-step. "Thank you so much for coming with me to the shrine today. It means a lot to me."

So, he'd ended up in one of the manga he was constantly editing, but that didn't matter since it made Kisa's heart flutter. He blushed and averted his eyes as Yukina leaned in closer to his face.

"I love you, Kisa-san," Yukina breathed before capturing the other's lips in a heated kiss. The feel of Kisa's tongue slipping into his mouth all but made Yukina's knees buckle, but he kept standing since it would have been rather unsightly if they'd both crashed to the ground. Not to mention it would have drawn quite a bit of attention from passersby if anyone came by to investigate.

The kiss was causing Kisa to overheat in all the right places and if they didn't get back home soon they'd become outdoor exhibitionists. So he pushed back slightly to catch his breath before speaking again.

"I think we should get back home before we're seen." It was a lame copout, but he didn't want to admit that it didn't really embarrass him too much to be outside with another man. What worried him was that someone else would see Yukina and he'd lose the best thing to happen to him in his life.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd have wanted to spend these two days with, Shouta-san," Yukina said gaily.

'_I can't think of anyone else either, Kou,' _Kisa thought before grabbing the other's hand and leading him home.


	6. His Life

Hello and welcome to another chapter of No Words Needed. This is a rather short chapter, sorry, but I didn't want to drag it out any longer than necessary. It's been so long since I updated this specific set I wanted to get this idea out as quickly as possible.

Thanks to everyone who is reading. I like seeing how many people click on my stories. Enjoy!

/GG/

His Life

Sometimes it was just one of those days in which a person never wanted to get out of bed. Staying within the confines of those soft covers would have alleviated having to deal with stressful situations, people with an attitude problem, and one's own inner turmoil. For Kisa Shouta, staying in bed would have cost him his job as well seeing as how the Isaka's sire had decided to make an unannounced visit to Marukawa and all but demand a tour of the facility.

True, it wasn't always a bad thing when Isaka Senior showed up, but he had been in a particularly bad mood, which oozed into everyone else's. Thus, by the time he'd vacated the area even the happy-go-lucky Mino was ready to throw someone a neck-tie party.

Once the day was over, Kisa felt as if the whole world had been lifted off his shoulders. His mind was focused on going home and eating something. That would be followed by a hot shower and passing out. Of course he wanted his boyfriend there to pass out with; it just didn't feel like home anymore without his shojo prince in attendance. And if they happened to fuck like rabbits for a couple of hours, that was completely fine too.

The subway ride home was long and sticky. The air was permeated with heat, which meant everyone in the area was sweating in their work clothes. Kisa could feel his hair start to stick to his scalp and it gave him an icky feeling. Even sitting on the rather empty row of seats felt gross. One had to love the summer season when the humidity was enough to kill a flower. At least his home wasn't far from the station, thus he'd be able to get into the air conditioning rather quickly.

Ending in sight, Kisa smiled and walked faster. It was almost midnight and if his boyfriend was hanging around it was a good possibility the college student was already asleep. Yukina liked to wait up as much as possible when he stayed over, but even the editor knew that the younger man worked his ass off in addition to attending university.

A flutter hit his stomach as he walked through the front door and saw that Kou's shoes were in the entryway. Kisa didn't hear anything and most of the lights were turned off. So he figured the other man was already in dream land. He remained as quiet as possible as he removed his shoes and crept into his kitchen, followed by going into the bedroom/front room.

Kisa's heart jumped into his throat when he saw Yukina sitting on the futon, back against the wall, and tears streaming down his face. Even with those indicators of pain he still looked like an angel, but there was hardly a passing thought of such when it was clear his boyfriend was in distress. All manner of horrible thoughts crashed into his brain as he started to wonder what had caused the college student to cry.

Had someone in his family died? Had he been kicked out of university? Was he leaving and never coming back?

The editor hoped that the last one wasn't true, but he didn't want any of the other thoughts to be true either. Kisa was at a loss as to how to proceed. He didn't want to affect Yukina's mood any more than it was already affected, so he wasn't sure if he should ask what was bothering him or just walk into the room and make his presence known.

"I know you're there," a shaky voice spoke, startling Kisa.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not very good with crying," Kisa admitted, feeling like a jerk. What a line to say when the man he was sleeping with was sobbing in his bed.

"I'm crying because of you, Kisa-san," the tall boy said evenly.

Kisa's heart all but stopped as he took a step back. If he was the cause then he had no right to even be in the same room. "S-s-sorry," he stammered, taking another step back and running into the wall. "I'll leave you b-be." He wanted to cry himself after hearing as such.

A slight smile played at Yukina's lips as he rose and gave chase. Kisa might have made it to the door if he'd turned around and walked, but he continued backing up instead which ended with him being pulled into a bear hug. He could feel the erratic heartbeat of the man who embraced him and wanted to push away, but was worried that it might be the last time he found himself in those strong arms he loved so much.

"You've got it wrong, Shouta-san. I'm not sad; I'm crying because I'm happy."

Kisa wasn't quite sure how to respond to that admission. He'd never cried from happiness before and the idea of meeting anyone who cried from such seemed rather farfetched.

"I was taking a nap and had a dream about you, in my arms, and we were making love," Yukina whispered, kissing Kisa on the top of the head. "We said we loved each other at the same time, and in my dream I started to cry, which followed me when I woke up. I realized how happy you make me, and the tears didn't want to stop."

Kisa burned with some sort of feeling he couldn't quite place. It wasn't embarrassment, but it wasn't anything else either. He was perplexed as well as humbled.

"You make me so happy, Kisa-san, it made me cry." Yukina pulled back slightly to look into the eyes of his shocked lover and leaned in to place a kiss on the slightly ajar mouth. He knew he'd probably startled his adorable Kisa-san and wanted to reassure the elder that all was right with the world. Once the tender kiss was complete he pulled back and wrapped the man in his arms again. "I hope, one day, Kisa-san, that I make you so happy you cry too."

The thought both thrilled the baby-faced man and worried him as well. The idea of crying usually indicated pain, so it scared him a little to think crying could be brought on by something else; emotions he'd never expected. _As long as I'm with you when it happens, Kou, then I won't be scared of that happening,_ he thought.

"You feel warm, Kisa-san," Yukina commented, running his hand through the elder's damp locks. "Why don't you go get a shower and I'll make something for you to eat?"

Kisa nodded and turned to go, but was pulled into another body squeeze by the big lug. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his face flush as the other's warm breath hit his ear. A shiver found his spine, but he let his body be squeezed closer to his lover. It was where he belonged, of course.

"I love you, Kisa-san," Yukina whispered, letting the older man go free. Kisa scurried into his bathroom and shut the door, completely missing the look of pure adoration Yukina sported.

Another bout of turmoil lit his mind like a torch. Why did the young prince have such an effect on him? No one should be able to control another the way Yukina controlled him. Kisa wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He'd have gladly sold his soul to the devil to ensure that Kou stayed by his side until the end of time.

Unbeknownst to him, one tall university student was having the same thoughts as he. Yukina didn't know when it had happened, but the older man had become his breath, his blood…his life. He'd never cried from happiness before, but for the first time in his life, he was fine with the tears since they were the love in his heart leaking out of his eyes.

/GG/

**The quote Yukina makes regarding wanting Kisa to cry from happiness is similar to a quote from my favorite book **_**Tim **_**by Colleen McCullough. **

**The final sentence in this story is taken from teachings I learned while an active member of the LDS (Mormon) Church. I am no longer an active member in this organization due to their stance on homosexuals, but I will not badmouth the teachings that go against my principals here. When I was in Young Women's (roughly age 12 to 17) I was taught that when a person became so happy they were unable to hold the happiness in and it fell from their eyes. I changed it slightly to fit this story, but I believe the same concept applies. So, this story is incredibly sappy, but I don't care. They are a cute couple and deserve all the sappiness they can find. **


End file.
